


Knit One, Purl One

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Creation, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Knit One, Purl One

Creating something out of nothing is hard, which is why Crowley preferred to grab a handful of firmament and shape it to his wants. He thought of it as art, weaving the fabric of Creation in a new way to bring about his desires. And cheaper than shopping like a mortal, unlike some angels he could name.

Sometimes Aziraphale slipped up, if there was something he really wanted that just wasn't available in the shops. Crowley shook his head over these lapses, smirking at the results as craft rather than art.

For if Crowley wove elaborate tapestries, Aziraphale knitted jumpers.


End file.
